


Quick Grillster One-shot

by TheLazyWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyWriter/pseuds/TheLazyWriter
Summary: Gaster is late. Grillby is not happy with this.





	Quick Grillster One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casting Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119951) by [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/pseuds/Silverskye13). 



> Oof. Quick story-thing I made waiting in the airport, it's not my greatest. Some things here are referenced from Silverskye13's Casting Rain

Grillby’s bar was a pleasant and lively place to be. Everyone was enjoying themselves...except for the fire elemental who owned the bar. His friend, the Royal Scientist that went by Gaster, was late.

 

Not by minutes.

 

By _hours_.

 

Grillby checked his watch for what seemed like the fiftieth time. _He’s two hours late,_ he thought, as he flickered a scowl. Gaster was constantly late, and it was a huge annoyance. He knew Gaster was a workaholic, but he couldn’t get off early for _one goddamn day._

 

 

Gods, he was late! By two _hours_!

 

If there wasn’t that _one damn blockage_ in that waterfall-!

 

 _Whatever_ , he thought as he threw the doors open to exit the Labs and sprinted to the Riverperson’s boat. He thrust the coins into the Riverperson’s hands, and signed _To Snowdin_ hurriedly, hands shaking and ribs heaving.

 

The Riverperson nodded, and they were off like a shot.

The door to the bar was kicked open, everyone’s head turned to see who it was.

It was...

Gaster.

Grillby’s flames turned a light hue of blue, as Gaster approached him.

 

“Look, Firefly, I’m sorry, there was a blockage-”

 

“Shut up, Dings.” Grillby’s voice was cold, shaking with emotion, as he cut his friend off.

Gaster went quiet, flinching back as if he’d been struck. Grillby glared, actually _glared_ , at Gaster, before continuing, “You were _TWO HOURS late_! I don’t care WHAT excuse you use! Do I matter so little to you!?”

“Firefly, stop! You mean _the fuckin’ world to me_ , so stop....stop saying that.” Gaster sighs out, a genuinely hurt look in his eye sockets.

“ _Dings_...” Grillby sighs, pulling his friend, his soulmate, into a hug. “I just... _gods_ , I’m sorry, Dings, you just work....too much, it’s bad for you.”

“It’s fine,” Gaster dismissed with a wave of his hand, “I’m fine and I’m here now. Can I get free mead for the trouble?” Gaster says, a smirk on his teeth. The comment earned him a playful smack on the shoulder.

 

 “Shush.” Grillby shushed him, smiling. 


End file.
